1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a real-time tracing, transmitting and analyzing system for flight animals and a method of using the same, and particularly relates to a tracing and transmitting device that can be fastened on a flight animal. The tracing and transmitting device is mated with a flight information-analyzing device for immediately displaying real-time flight information regarding the flight animal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In ancient times, people delivered letters using doves (or homing pigeons). The main reason for this was that these birds have the natural ability to recognize and find their way back home. Although we now live in the telecommunication age, these birds are still used and reared because they symbolize peace and due to their natural ability to recognize and find their way back home. For example, peace doves are often used in national celebrations, and racing pigeons are often involved in races for honor and awards.
Every dove breed for racing needs to be trained for a long time to achieve excellence in competitions. Therefore, breeders give doves flight training, such as flying around dovecots or certain places, everyday for physical exercise.
Sometimes racing doves take a rest in the middle of a race when breeders cannot see them and this lessens the benefits of training. The method of training the birds usually involves waving red flags to keep the birds flying. However, it is not easy to control the flight path around certain terrains. The gaining of flight orbit and references (height, speed etc.,) is even harder.
In a dove race, any real-time flight information concerning each flight animal is highly valuable to breeders. Such information includes real-time location, real-time height, a real-time flight velocity and the physical and mental state of each flight animal. Even how far each flight animal is from its destination is important information for a breeder to know. However, the prior art electronic sensor was able to even inform the breeder when a dove had arrived at its destination or not only.